In recent years, electronic commerce in which a transaction target such as an item for sale or a service is traded on the Internet is actively performed. In the electronic commerce, for example, a transaction target is searched for based on a condition specified by a user and a search result is displayed on a screen. When the user performs an operation to select a transaction target in which the user is interested from the search result, for example, detailed information of the selected transaction target is displayed. When the user browses the information and then decides to purchase the transaction target, the user performs an operation to proceed to a purchasing procedure. However, even when the user browses the information of the transaction target, the user often does not end up purchasing the transaction target. Therefore, to increase motivation to purchase the transaction target, a technique is disclosed which gives a privilege to a purchaser of the transaction target and presents information related to the privilege to the user.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of causing information about bundle discount to be displayed on a web page such as a sale item simple display, a sale item detailed display, a shopping basket, a sale item search result, a sale item sub-classification, and a seller list.